The Chaos Begins!
|caption 5 = 初始混沌 开天辟地 (The Chaos Begins!)}} "Multiple hacking incidents have been plaguing ALICE's Crypt Gate! In order to uncover the truth, a script deciphering organization known as Miskatonic began investigating the crimes. After discovering 'Chaotics,' a mysterious new Tribe, they named the one with the fastest analytic speed 'Yog-Sothoth.' In order to fight back, you need to capture Yog-Sothoth along with Necronomicon, an avatar born from the analyzed Chaotic data!" -Quest info (official English description) is the 1st Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Global version of Crash Fever (also known as A Battle Born from Chaos!). This quest involves the player having to stop Yog-Sothoth,a mysterious Chaotic that had been involved in several hacking attacks on Crypt Gate. Yog-Sothoth was originally just an admin AI monitoring the trash stream of ALICE when he got infected with the C-Virus, which turned him into one of the Chaotics. Ever since, he has slowly lost control. Miskatonic, a script-analyzing group, had been seeking to learn more about the chaotics, and determined that they would need to recruit Yog-Sothoth to their side to learn more. To help with this, R'lyeh, the member tasked with studying the chaotics, had researched the Shoggoths. From the chaotic data R'lyeh had obtained, an admin avatar by the name of Necronomicon was created from one of the data management avatars. During the course of the quest, Yog-Sothoth attempts to flee away from the player before they catch up to him, and once they do, Yog-Sothoth fights back. During the course of the fight, Necronomicon dismantles Yog-Sothoth, effectively killing him; however, the C-Virus keeps Yog-Sothoth alive and he restructures himself using junk data. Once Yog-Sothoth is saved from Necronomicon, he is taken in by Miskatonic and analyzed to uncover more about the chaotics. Note: The lore for this stage in the Japanese version is different than the lore for the other version, so do be aware that there are regional differences in lore. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter for this quest is Necronomicon. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Floor One of floor (Units: ) Floor Two of floor (Units: ) Floor Three of floor (Units: ) Floor Four of floor (Units: ) Floor Five of floor (Units: ) Bar 1 Post-Quest Blurbs * Shoggoth: One of the Chaotic sisters. She went to Miskatonic to play and allowed R'lyeh to analyze her and gain Chaotic data. * Necronomicon: The admin avatar for Miskatonic, born from R'lyeh's analyzed Chaotic data. Serious and hates to lose. * Yog-Sothoth: Yog-Sothoth is the trash site's admin AI who got swept up in a trash stream and became infected with the C Virus. * Return to ALICE: After being dismantled, the C Virus kept Yog-Sothoth alive, and he sought to rebuild himself with Junk Data. * Miskatonic: A script analyzing group who possess many books and logs. One member, R'lyeh, was tasked with analyzing the Chaotics. * New Tribe: Chaotic: This tribe name is given to AI who have been infected or enhanced with the C Virus. They're still shrouded in mystery. * Mysterious Jewel: Known as the Trapezohedron, this jewel keeps the C Virus at bay, and became Yog-Sothoth's only hope at survival. * What Happened to Yog-Sothoth: Yog-Sothoth was rescued from Necronomicon and returned to Miskatonic. Analyzing him will uncover mysteries about the tribe. Trivia Work in progress. Differences in the Japanese Version Work in progress. Category:Global Ultimates